The Death circle
by RozaHathawayBelikova
Summary: Das ist eine Geschichte, in der es um das Schicksal von Rose Hathway und ihrer Familie Geht. Mit Verrat, Feinden, Freundschaft, Liebe, Vertrauen, Hass.
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Es ist jetzt 3 Jahre her, seit ich zum letzten Mal bei Hof gewesen bin. Ich konnte es damals einfach nicht mehr ertragen, bei Dimitri und Lissa zu sein. Lissa war einmal meine beste Freundin, doch jetzt kann sie mich mal. Sie, meine beste Freundin und Schwester, hat mit der Liebe meines Lebens, geschlafen. Und Christian, Lissa´s Ehemann, weiß es immer noch nicht einmal. Und die größte Überraschung ist, dass ich eine zwei Jahre alte Tochter habe und Dimitri ist der Vater. Und heute werde ich die Leute, die mir das Herz gebrochen haben, wiedersehen.

„Ann-Kathrin Victoria Mia Hathaway, komm sofort hierher. Wir müssen jetzt los."

Wenige Sekunden später kommt sie auf mich zu gerannt und schmeißt mich dabei fast um. Hinter mir höre ich ein Gelächter und ein „Super gemacht, Kleine!". Und hinter mir steht Christopher, meine Ladung und bester Freund, mit seiner Frau Kira und ihrem anderen Wächter, Joseph Mazur. Auch eine große Überraschung, denn er ist mein Zwillingsbruder. Meine Eltern sind die einzigen mit denen ich Kontakt gehabt habe und natürlich noch mit Victoria, Mia, Eddie und Adrian. Ihnen habe ich auch alles was zwischen Dimitri und Lissa passiert ist, erzählt.

„Lach nicht so blöd, wir müssen los. Obwohl ich wenig Lust habe, zu dieser Versammlung zu gehen."

Aber Chris lacht immer noch weiter.

„Du wolltest doch noch Kinder haben, oder", frage ich ihn mit zuckersüßer Stimme.

„Ja, wollte ich und…ohh." Er hält sofort die Klappe und Jo gibt mir einen High-Five.

„Los geht´s."


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Fünf Stunden später stehen wir an den Gerichtstoren.

„Wächter Rosemarie Hathaway, Wächter Joseph Mazur und Herr und Frau Zeklos."

Als ich meinen Namen nannte, bekam der diensthabende Wächter große Augen und lässt uns sofort durch. In der Wächterwelt bin ich die berühmteste Person. Ich habe jetzt schon 598 Molnija-Markierungen.

„Was willst du ihnen wegen Ann sagen?" Jo fragt mich angespannt.

„Das hatte ich voll vergessen, außer wenigen Leuten weiß ja niemand von ihr. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Aber eins ist klar. Ich sage ihm nicht, dass er der Vater ist. Und bitte, keiner von euch erwähnt es, okay?"

Alle drei nicken zustimmend. Auch sie wissen alles und ich mein wirklich alles. Ich habe ihnen die ganze Rose-verliebt-sich-in-ihren-sieben-Jahre älteren-Mentor-und-er-bricht-ihr-das-Herz-Geschichte erzählt. Und sie hassen ihn dafür.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Wenige Minuten später stehen wir vor Adrians Haus und klopfen.

„Scheiße, ich bin so aufgeregt."

Eine Minute später öffnet Victoria die Tür. Sie und Adrian sind verheiratet und haben einen Sohn.

„Hey, Vic."

Vic stürmt auf mich zu und erdrückt mich fast.

„Kann…nicht…atmen."

Sofort lässt sie los.

„Oh sorry, Ro. Kommt doch rein."

Als wir in Wohnzimmer eintraten, sitzt da nicht nur Adrian. Da sitzen alle Belikovs, auch er. Sydney, Eddie, Mia, Jesse, ich weiß kaum zu glauben, aber wir sind jetzt richtig gute Freunde, Wasilisa, Christian, Mum, Baba, Oksana, Mark, Sonya Karp, Mikhail Tanner, Jill, Alberta, Tasha, was macht die denn hier, die müsste doch im Gefängnis sein, immerhin hat sie die Königin getötet und mich angeschossen, Dennis, Lev, Arthur, Tamara und die ganzen Kinder.

„Dennis, Lev, Arthur, Tamara. Ich hab euch sooo vermisst."

Ich umarme jeden von ihnen.

„Wir dich auch the black cat."

Als sie das erwähnten, wurden alle still. Keiner von ihnen wusste, dass ich the black cat bin.

"Du bist the black cat? " Fragt Wasilisa.

„Ja, Eure Hoheit."

Ich verbeugte mich vor ihr.

„Du weißt, di kannst mich Lissa nennen, Rose. Wir sind die besten Freunde und Schwestern. Da ist es egal, dass ich die Königin bin."

„Nein, du bist nicht meine beste Freundin und eine Schwester brauch ich nicht, ich habe schon einen Bruder, einen Zwillingsbruder um genau zu sein. Und meine Schwestern sind Victoria und Mia. Und du hast es nicht verdient, dass ich dich so nenne, du kleine psychopatische verfickte Bitch."

Bei meinen letzten Worten, musste jeder, der unsere Vergangenheit nicht kennt, nach Luft schnappen, auch Christian. Manche drehen sich aber zu Victoria und Mia um. Die sehr froh und stolz aussehen, dass ich sie meine Schwestern nenne.

„Ach, sieh mal einer an. Du hast es Fireboy nicht gesagt?" Fragte ich sie spöttisch.

„Was hat sie mir nicht gesagt?" fragt Fireboy.

„Sagst du es ihm oder soll ich, Eure Majestät." Das letzte Wort sagte ich mit so viel Sarkasmus wie es geht.

„Beantworte Rose Frage, sie hat Recht, dass du es nicht verdient hast. Du hast noch nicht einmal verdient, sie überhaupt zu kennen. Sie hat mir, Eddie, Adrian und Mia alles über eure Vergangenheit erzählt und das ist das letzte, was du gemacht hast. Auch von der anderen Person, die da mit drin hängt, bin ich enttäuscht."

Victoria guckt kurz zu Dimitri, der zusammenzuckt und das bleibt nicht unbemerkt.

„Was meint sie damit, Dimitri. Sagt mir einer von euch beiden jetzt verdammt noch mal, was los ist, " schreit Fireboy. Doch die anderen beiden Schweigen nur und rutschen unbehaglich auf ihren Stühlen.

„Sie haben miteinander geschlafen", sagen Victoria, Mia und ich zusammen.

„Das ist der Grund, warum ich damals gegangen bin."

Christian scheint meine Worte gar nicht zu hören, er steht nur da, wie versteinert. Ich wedle mit meiner Hand, aber er reagiert einfach nicht.

„Vic, Mia, helft mir mal ihn auf die Couch zu legen und Ann, mach was du immer machst, kleine."

Nachdem wir Christian auf die Couch gelegt haben, springt Ann auf ihn drauf und gibt ihn ein Küsschen auf den Mund und sofort fängt er an zu schreien.

„Nein, das würde Lissa nie tun. Nein, nein, nein."

Immer wieder und wieder wiederholt er diese Worte.

„Hey, Chrissie, es ist schon gut. Ich wollte es damals auch nicht glauben. Ihr könnt ja immer noch zusammen sein."

Diese Worte schmerzten mich, aber ich will, dass er glücklich ist. Christian und ich haben eine andere Vergangenheit wie jeder denkt, wir kenne uns schon seit dem wir Babys sind. Ich liebe ihn auch und er mich, wir waren einmal zusammen, aber nachdem ich weggegangen bin und dann wieder gekommen bin, das hat alles verändert. Wir haben nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen und haben uns auseinander gelebt.

„Nein, ich will nicht mehr. Du bist so was wie eine Schwester für mich. Und außerdem war ich mal in dich verliebt und wir waren früher auch mal zusammen. Und ich werde meine Freundschaft mit dir nicht beenden, nur weil Liss so eine Schlampe sein muss."

Jeder, außer Jeva, meine Eltern, Tasha und meinen Geschwistern schnappen nach Luft. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich küsse Christian leidenschaftlich und ziehe mich dann zurück. Ich weiß, dass das so nicht richtig ist.

„Das geht nicht. Ich liebe dich immer noch, aber es gibt jemanden, den ich mehr liebe, jemand, dem meine Seele, Mein Herz, meine Liebe und mein Leben immer gehören wird, und das weißt du, aber diese Schlampe da drüben…"

Ich nicke meinen Kopf zu Wasilisa, die uns mit großen Augen anguckt, währenddessen kichert Christian über meine Wortwahl, Lissas Augen werden dadurch noch größer wenn das überhaupt noch geht. Er kichert in ihrer Gegenwart nie, das haben nur ich und Mia bis jetzt geschafft. Mia war damals auch unsere Freundin. Aber sie wurde durch Andre sauer, sie wollte mir eigentlich nichts tun, aber da ich mit Lissa rumhing, ging es nicht anders.

„…ist, obwohl ich das nur ungern sage, deine Seelenverwandte. Ich kann es sehen, ihr seht euch so an wie…wie…wie…"

„Wie du und Dimitri." Beendete er meinen Satz.

„Ja, aber das liegt in der Vergangenheit. Auch wenn ich ihn immer noch liebe, er hat gesagt „Liebe verblasst. Meine hat"."

Wieder keuchte jeder und Jeva geht zu ihm und schlägt ihn ins Gesicht, genauso wie Mia, Victoria und Jo.

„Weißt du, diese Worte waren viel schlimmer als alles, was er mir in Russland angetan hat. Das war das schlimmste was er sagen konnte, und das schlimmste, was er tun konnte, hat er auch getan, er hat mit meiner ex-besten Freundin geschlafen, aber das ist vielmehr Lissas Schuld, er wollte aufhören, als sie nur noch in Unterwäsche waren, aber Lissa hat gesagt „Ich bin doch viel besser als diese Bluthure. Mit mir könntest du wenigstens Kinder haben. Vergiss sie." Und dann hat er weiter gemacht. Vor drei Monaten war es das letzte Mal."

Mittlerweile laufen mir Tränen über die Wange, die Christian sofort wegwischt.

„Naja, was auch immer, warum musste ich unbedingt nach hier kommen?"

Es verblüffte die anderen, dass ich so schnell wieder auf den Beinen sein kann, außer natürlich Chris und Mia, die beide nur wie blöd kichern.

„Wir müssen sechs Bücher über unsere Vergangenheit lesen", sagt Tasha.

„Was machst du hier? Müsstest du nicht eigentlich im Gefängnis sein?"

„Ja, aber Lissa hat mich wieder frei gelassen. Ungefähr einen Monat nachdem du weg warst. Sie meinte „Ich nehme es dir nicht übel, dass du die Königin getötet hast und dass du Rose angeschossen hast, sie war nur eine billige Bluthure" Und es tut mir leid, dass du beschuldigt worden bist, das wollte ich nicht. Es ist nur so, dass ich…"

„Du hast es für die Liebe getan, Tash. Es ist in Ordnung. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich das gleiche getan. Er ist ein großartiger Mann, Tash."

Als ich sie bei meinem alten Spitznamen nenne, grinst sie mich an.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich diesen Namen noch einmal von dir hören werde."

Darauf musste ich nur lachend den Kopf schütteln, wobei meine Augen auf einer Box auf dem Wohnzimmertisch hängen bleibt.

„Sind das die Bücher?" Fragte ich die anderen, die daraufhin nicken.

„Also los. Fangen wir an zu lesen. Ich lese die Rückseite, in Ordnung?"

Wider nickt jeder.

„Ann, sitz bitte neben mir, okay?"

„Ja, natürlich, Mama?"

Bei dem Wort MAMA musste jeder, außer meine Geschwister, Jeva, Tash und meine Eltern, keuchen, aber das ist mir jetzt egal. Ich fange an zu lesen:


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kapitel 4**_

_**St. Vladimir´s ist eine Schule für junge Vampire. Auch Rose Hathaway – halb Mensch, halb Vampirin – wird hier zur Wächterin ausgebildet. Sie hofft, eines Tages ihrer besten Freundin Lissa **_

„Wohl eher Schlampe, die mit der großen Liebe ihre besten Freundin ins Bett springt und Sex hat."

Christi, Victoria und Ma müssen auf dies Lachen, da sie neben mir sitzen, die anderen schauen uns nur an als ob wir bekloppt wären.

„Was ist Sex, Mama?"

Diesmal haben es alle gehört und die drei neben mir brechen dieses Mal in Gelächter aus, während die anderen kichern, angewidert oder fassungslos aussehen.

„Ähm..naja..ähm"

Super. Jetzt stottere ich auch noch.

„Warum wirst du dabei rot, Mama?"

Jetzt brechen wirklich alle in Gelächter aus, sogar Jeva.

„Also..ähm..Sex ist etwas, dass…"

Sofort hält jeder die Klappe um meine nächsten Worte zu hören. Ich knie mich vor Ann, nehme ihre Hände in meine und sehe ihr in die Augen.

„Sex ist etwas, was du mit der Person, die du liebst, tust."

„Dann will ich Sex mit Jo:"

Ich starrte sie fassungslos an, während alle anderen wieder in Gelächter ausbrechen.

„Er ist soooooo süß."

Und das Gelächter wird noch lauter.

„Du kannst mit ihm keinen Sex haben. Ihr gehört zu einer Familie. Er ist dein Onkel. Wir reden darüber wenn du etwas älter bist, okay?"

Sie nickt, während die anderen noch lauter lachen, bei meinem plötzlichen Rückzieher.

„Haltet eure Klappen", schreie ich und gebe jedem eine Hathaway-Tod-Blendung. Sofort halten alle die Klappe.

_**zur Seite zu stehen, der letzten überlebenden der Vampirfamilie Dragomir. Da kommt es zu einer Reihe merkwürdiger Vorfälle. Irgendjemand scheint es auf Lissas Leben abgesehen zu haben. Der Einzige, dem sich Rose anvertrauen kann, ist der attraktive Wächter Dimitri…**_

„Ja, stimmt. Attraktiv, aber ein riesen Arsch."

Ich gucke dabei Dimitri an, der zusammenzuckt und einen schmerzlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hat.

„Rose, ich liebe dich immer no…"

„Ich will nur eins wissen, hast du das gemacht, weil du mit ihr Kinder kriegen kannst oder weil du sie wirklich liebst?"

Er zögert.

„Gut, das war alles, was ich wissen wollte."

„Aber ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt."

„Eben, du hast gezögert und das sagt mehr als tausend Worte, Dimitri, aber denk daran, ich habe dich immer geliebt und werde dich immer lieben, egal, wie du dich entscheidest, wobei es noch dauern wird, bis der Schmerz vergeht. Was ich vorhin zu Chris gesagt habe, davon meinte ich jedes Wort ernst. Also, entscheide dich, aber lange warte ich nicht mehr. Das ist mein Ernst, Genosse."

Ich gebe ihm ein trauriges Lächeln, was dazu führt, dass Dimitri zusammenzuckt. Und er weint. Ich habe ihn noch nie weinen sehen. Ich steh auf und knie mich vor ihn.

„Es ist deine Entscheidung, aber eins noch. Wasilisa hat dich nie geliebt, sie hat dich nur benutz um mir weh zu tun. Also, entscheide."

Ich gebe ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und setze mich wieder auf meinen Platz.

„Rose, ich…"

Ich unterbreche ihn.

„Wer will jetzt lesen?" Frage ich in die Runde und sofort reist mir Ann das Buch aus der Hand.

„Ich werde lesen."

Ohne auf die fassungslosen Gesichter der anderen zu achten fängt sie an zu lesen.

„_**Kapitel 1**_", fängt sie an.

_**Ich spürte ihre Angst, noch bevor ich die Schreie hörte. **_

„Das ist in ja in meiner Sicht, " schreie ich empört.

„Ist ja schon gut, Mama. Deine Vergangenheit mit meinem Vater oder deinem Mento…"

Ich schlage Ann schnell die Hände auf den Mund, bevor sie diesen Satz beenden konnte. Aber es war schon zu spät. Jeder, der nicht wusste, wer der Vater ist, schnappt nach Luft.

„Was bedeutet das Rose", fragt Dimitri. Schmerz und Verrat schnürten seine Stimme und sein Gesicht.

„Du bist mein Vater und warst Mamas Mentor. Sie hat dich geliebt und liebt dich immer noch. Dann hast du ihr das Herz gebrochen, es regelrecht herausgerissen und zerstückelt, indem du mit ihrer angeblichen besten Freundin geschlafen hast. Davor hattest du ihr noch gesagt, dass deine Liebe verblasst wär und dazu kommt noch etwas, was meine Mutter gar nicht weiß, nämlich dass du sie in der Akademie schon betrogen hast, in der Hoffnung, dass sie es herausfindet und dich dann hasst. Und das schlimmste daran ist, dass du sie mit Lissa, ihrer Mutter, Kirova, Natalie, Meredith und noch mit anderen Schlampen betrogen hast. Du hast es sogar mit Stan und einer sechsjährigen ausprobiert. Und Mama, weißt du was, " fragt Ann.

Ich kann ihr nicht antworten. Ich bin immer noch schockiert und gucke immer wieder von meiner Mutter zu Lissa und dann zu Dimitri.

„Dieses Kind war Lina Mia Lara Ozera. "

Bei diesem Satz mussten Christian, Mia, Victoria, Tasha, meine Eltern und ich keuchen.

„Dad, du weißt, was du zu tun hast, oder?" Frage ich meinen Vater.

„Hıristiyan, ben çizilmiş ile kızı var olduğunu üzgünüm. Ben istemedim. Bu durum olmamalıdır. Dimitri bir ass. Bunu e bunu hiç düşünmemiştim." Sage ich zu Chris.

„Evet biliyorum. Bunu yapmak. Seni seviyorum."

„Seni seviyorum."

„Naja, kommt. Lasst uns weite lesen. Hast du angerufen, baba?"

Als er nickt und mir zu zwinkert, liest Ann weiter.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kapitel 5**_

_**Ihr Alptraum gepulste in mich und schüttelte mich aus meinem eigenen Traum, der etwas mit einem Strand und einige heiße Kerl rieb Sonnenöl auf mich zu tun hatte. **_

Jeder bricht daraufhin in Gelächter aus.

„War ja klar, dass du so was träumst. Passt ja zu dir, " sagen Dimitri und Lissa synchron.

Ich schieße ihnen beiden eine Blendung, die sie keineswegs stört.

„Vielleicht träume ich ja von heißen Jungs, aber du bist hier die Schlampe, Eure Hoheit. Ich bin nicht diejenige, die mit irgendwelchen Jungs ins Bett springt. Und Dimitri, was du gemacht hast, war echt das letzte. Ach, bevor Ichs noch vergesse. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu eurem Baby, es ist doch deins, Dimitri, oder? Immerhin ist sie jetzt drei Monate schwanger und es ist ein Damphir. Viel Spaß dabei. Kinder sind wie kleine Engel, der Schmerz lohnt sich. Wirklich, ich weiß das. Ich habe ja schon drei Kinder."

Daraufhin gucken mich die meisten mich verwirrt oder geschockt an.

„Du hast keine drei Kinder, du hast nur eins."

Ich schau kurz zu Chris und antworte dann: „Ihr könntet überrascht sein."

Es wissen nur wenig Leute, dass ich zwei Kinder mit Christian habe und die meisten geschockt.

_**Bilder - ihr, nicht von mir - fiel mir durch den Kopf: Feuer und Blut, der Geruch von Rauch, das verbogene Metall eines Autos. **_

Ich fange an zu zittern, die Bilder gehen mir noch einmal durch den Kopf. Immer wieder und wieder. Christian bemerkt dies und zieht mich an sich, woraufhin ich eine Woge der Eifersucht von Lissa empfing.

_Ich wünschte, ich hätte sie damals nicht gerettet. Dann wäre mein Leben perfekt. Und Dimitri würde mir gehören._

"Was hast du da gerade gedacht", zische ich sie an. Ich gehe rüber zu ihr und packe sie am Hals.

"Du bist diejenige, die mein Leben zerstört hat und da bedauerst du es auch noch, dass du mich damals gerettet hast, was für eine Schlam..."

"Was?", schreien die anderen.

"...pe muss man sein...", ich ignoriere die anderen und beuge mich näher an ihr Ohr. So das nur sie und Dimitri meine nächsten Worte hören.

"Du solltest dich mal anders verhalten, sonst hast du bald keine Freunde mehr. Und Dimitri, der wird dir nie gehören, verstanden? Ich würde für ihn bis in den Tod gehen und das wird sich nie ändern, kapiert, du kleine Schlampe?"

Sie sieht mich nur mit einem gefährlichem Glitzern an und schickt mir eine Erinnerung durchs Band, woraufhin ich sie sofort loslasse und sie zu Dimitri kriecht.

_Dimitri und Lissa sind gerade beim Sex, er dringt tief in sie ein und sie stöhnt. Dimitri schnappt dann aus seiner Trance und versucht wegzugehen, aber Lissa lässt ihn nicht._

_"Bleib hier Dimitri", betet sie ihn an._

_"Ich kann nicht, ich liebe dich nicht, ich liebe Rose. Und ich weiß noch nicht einmal, warum ich mit dir schlafe", sagt Dimitri verwirrt._

_"Na, das ist doch logisch, weil du mich liebst. Du liebst mich doch, oder?", sie verwendet Zwang auf sie. Deshalb hatte er Sex mit ihr. Das ist auch der Grund dafür, warum er gesagt hat `Liebe verblasst. Meine hat.' Sie hat ihn dazu gezwungen._

_"Nein, ich...liebe...Rose...", er versucht dagegen anzukommen. Er liebt mich also wirklich._

_"Nein, Rose ist eine billige Hure und du liebst mich, verstanden", versucht Lissa es noch einmal. Man sieht auf Dimitris Gesicht, dass er versucht dagegen anzukämpfen, schafft es aber nicht._

_"Ja, ich liebe dich und nur dich", sagt er hypnotisiert._

_Dann machen sie weiter._

Als ich fertig war, hatte ich Tränen über die Wange laufen. Lissa hatte mir anscheinend die falsche Erinnerung gezeigt, denn sie versucht jetzt heimlich aus dem Zimmer zu rennen.

"Nicht so schnell, du kleine, gemeine Lügnerin.", zische ich und werfe mich auf sie.

"Wegen dir hat Dimitri mir gesagt ´Liebe verblasst. Meine hat. ´" Mit jedem Wort und Satz schlage ich sie einmal ins Gesicht, während die anderen keuchen oder nach Luft schnappen.

"Er hat versucht, dagegen anzukämpfen. Er wollte dich nicht, er sagte, er liebt mich, nicht dich. Aber du hast Zwang auf ihn verwendet, damit er mit dir fickt. Du wolltest ein Kind mit ihm und es musste unbedingt von ihm sein, da Ann auch von ihm ist, oder? Und du hast Glück. Du bist schwanger, aber es ist nicht Dimitris, oder? Das Kind ist vom lieben, alten Stan Alto.", die anderen keuchen. Damit hatte niemand gerechnet, auch ich nicht, aber es ist wahr.

"Wie konntest du Christian das antun. Er liebt dich du dumme, verfickte, bescheuerte, egoistische Schlampe. Du bist echt das letzte. Und bleibe weg von Dimitri, wenn ich auch nur einmal sehe wie du Zwang auf ihn verwendest, bekommst du eine gescheuert und dann bin ich nicht so zurückhaltend wie heute, verstanden?"

Mit diesen Worten lasse ich von Lissa ab, sehe Dimitri an und setze mich wieder neben Christian.

„Auch wenn sie Zwang verwendet hat, kann ich dir nicht verzeihen, Dimitri. Das werde ich wohl nie können." Ich schaue bei diesen Worten zu ihm rüber und sehe wie er zusammenzuckt.

_**Die Bilder nahmen mich gefangen, ersticken mich, bis der rationale Teil meines Gehirns sich erinnerte, dass dies nicht mein Traum ist.  
Ich wachte auf, Stränge der langen, dunklen Haare kleben auf meiner Stirn.  
Lissa lag in ihrem Bett, mit Prügel und Geschrei. Ich sprang auf und eilte zu ihr.  
"Liss", sagte ich und schüttelte sie. "Liss, wach auf."  
sie hörte auf zu schreien und wimmerte leise. „Andre", stöhnte sie. „Oh Gott."Ich half ihr, sich aufzurichten. "Liss, du bist nicht mehr da. Wach auf".  
Nach ein paar Augenblicken, öffnete sie mit flatternden Lidern die Augen, und in der schwachen Beleuchtung, konnte ich sehendass sie langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt. Ihre hektische Atmung verlangsamte sich, und sie lehnte sich an mich und legte ihren Kopf an meine Schulter. Ich legte einen Arm um sie und strich über ihr Haar.  
"Es ist okay", sagte ich ihr sanft. "Alles ist okay."  
"Ich hatte diesen Traum."  
"Yeah. Ich weiß."  
Wir saßen wie die für mehrere Minuten, sage nichts mehr. Als ich spürte, wie ihre Emotionen sich beruhigten, lehnte ich mich zum Nachttisch zwischen den Betten und schaltete die Lampe an. Es leuchtete schwach, aber keiner von uns benötigt wirklich viel um zu sehen. Angezogen durch das Licht, sprang die Katze unseres Mitbewohner, Oscar, auf die Fensterbank des geöffneten Fensters. **_

"Euer Mitbewohner hatte eine Katze?", fragt Chris ungläubig.

"Jup", antworte ich einfach und kuschel mich näher in die Couch.

_**Er gab mir einen großen Bogen - die Tiere mögen keine Dhampire, aus welchem Grund - aber sprang auf das Bett und rieb seinen Kopf gegen Lissa, schnurrt leise. Tiere nicht ein Problem mit Moroi, und sie alle liebten Lissa im Besonderen. Lächelnd krault sie sein Kinn, und ich fühlte, wie sie noch ruhiger wird.  
„Wann habe ich dich das letzte Mal trinken lassen?", fragte ich sie. **_

"Das ist doch wohl nicht das, was ich denke", fragt meine Mutter empört.

"Doch, es ist genau so wie es aussieht. Wir hatten immerhin keine Anleger und damals hätte ich alles für Wasilisa getan", schnappte ich.

_**Ihre Haut war blasser als gewöhnlich. Dunkle Ringe hingen unter den Augen, und es gab einen Hauch von Zerbrechlichkeit von ihr. Schule war hektisch in dieser Woche, und ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, wann ich ihr zuletzt Blut gegeben hatte. "Es ist wie mehr als zwei Tage gewesen, nicht wahr? Drei? Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"  
Sie zuckte die Achseln und schaut nicht in meine Augen. "Sie waren beschäftigt, ich wollte nicht -."  
"Zum Teufel damit ", sagte ich, verlagern sich in einer besseren Position. Kein Wunder, sie schien so schwach. Oscar, wollte mir nicht näher, sprang ab und kehrte zum Fenster, wo er in sicherer Entfernung beobachten konnte. "Komm. Lasst uns das tun."  
"Rose -"  
"Komm. Du wirst dich besser fühlen."  
Ich neigte meinen Kopf und warf mein Haar zurück und entblößte meinen Hals. Ich sah sie zögern, aber der Anblick meines Halses und was es angeboten wurde zu mächtig. Ein hungriger Ausdruck huschte über ihr Gesicht und ihre Lippen leicht geöffnet, Freilegung der Zähne die sie normalerweise versteckt hält während des Lebens unter den Menschen. Die Zähne seltsam mit dem Rest ihrer Eigenschaften gegenüber. Mit ihrem hübschen Gesicht und hellblonde Haare, sah sie eher wie ein Engel, als ein Vampir.  
Wie ihre Zähne näherten sich meiner nackten Haut, fühlte ich mein Herz Rennen mit einer Mischung aus Furcht und Vorfreude. Ich habe immer gehasst Gefühl der letzteren, aber es war nichts, ich könnte helfen, eine Schwäche, die ich nicht abschütteln konnte.**_

Ihre Zähn gruben in mich hinein, hart, und ich rief bei dem kurzen Aufflackern von Schmerz. Dann verblasst, ersetzt durch eine wunderbare, goldene Freude, dass in meinem Körper ausbreitete. Es war besser als alle Male, die ich schon einmal betrunken oder high hatte. Besser als Sex - oder so stellte ich mir vor, da ich es nie getan hatte. 

„Du warst noch Jungfrau", fragten alle empört.

„Nein, ich hatte damals schon einmal Sex, aber es gehörte zur Vergangenheit", antworte ich traurig lächelnd.

_**Es war eine Decke aus reinem Vergnügen. Weiter und weiter ging es. Die Chemikalien in ihrem Speichel hatten in meinem Körpereinen jähen Ausstoß von Endorphinen ausgelöst, und ich verlor das Gefühl für die Welt, verlor sogar das Gefühl dafür, wer ich war.  
Dann Bedauern, war es vorbei. Es war weniger als eine Minute gedauert.**_

Sie zog sich zurück und wischte mit der Hand über ihre Lippen, als sie mich untersucht. "Alles in Ordnung?"

"Ich ¡-yeah." Ich legte mich zurück auf das Bett, schwindelig von dem Blutverlust. "Ich muss nur neinen Rausch ausschlafen. Mir geht es gut."

Ihr blassen, jade-grünen Augen sahen mich besorgt an. Sie stand auf. "Ich werde dir etwas zu essen."

Meine Proteste kamen ungeschickt von meinen Lippen, und sie ging, bevor ich aufstehen konnte. Die Begeisterung von ihrem Biss hatten, sobald sie die Verbindung brach verringert, aber einige davon noch immer in meinen Adern, und ich fühlte mich ein albernes Lächeln Kreuz meine Lippen. Drehen meinem Kopf, schaute ich bei Oscar, sitzt immer noch in das Fenster.  
"Du weißt nicht, was du verpasst", sagte ich ihm.  
Seine Aufmerksamkeit war auf etwas außerhalb. Er nahm Habachtstellung ein und sträubte sein tiefschwarzes Fell. Sein Schwanz zuckte.

Mein Lächeln verblasste, und ich zwang mich zu sitzen. Die Welt drehte sich, und ich wartete auf sie zu Recht selbst, bevor Sie versuchen zu stehen. Als ich es geschafft, setzen Sie den Schwindel wieder und dieses Mal weigerte sich zu gehen. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich in Ordnung genug, um an das Fenster zu stolpern und mit Oscar hinauszublicken. Er musterte mich argwöhnisch, rutschte über einen kleinen, und kehrte dann nach, was seine Aufmerksamkeit statt.

Eine warme Brise - ungewöhnlich warm für einen Portland fallen - mit meinen Haaren gespielt, als ich aus beugte. Die Straße war dunkel und relativ ruhig. Es war drei Uhr morgens, nur um das einzige Mal, ein College-Campus sesshaft, zumindest etwas. Das Haus, in dem wir ein Zimmer gemietet hatte für die letzten acht Monate saß auf einer Wohnstraße mit alten, nicht übereinstimmende Häuser. Auf der anderen Straßenseite, flackerte eine Straßenlaterne, fast fertig zum Ausbrennen. Noch immer werfen genug für mich Licht auszumachen, die Formen von Autos und Gebäuden. In unserem eigenen Hof, konnte ich sehen die Silhouetten von Bäumen und Sträuchern.  
Und ein Mann mich beobachtet.

Jeder keuchte._**  
**_

_**Ich riss überrascht zurück. Eine Gestalt stand ein Baum im Hof, etwa dreißig Meter entfernt, wo er leicht durch das Fenster sehen konnte. Er war nah genug, dass ich hätte wahrscheinlich etwas geworfen haben und schlug ihn. Er war sicherlich nahe genug, dass er gesehen habe, was Lissa und ich gerade getan hatte.  
Die Schatten bedeckte ihn so gut, dass sogar mit meiner erhöhten Sichtweite, ich konnte nicht erkennen, alle seine Funktionen, abgesehen von seiner Höhe. Er war groß. Wirklich groß. Er stand dort nur für einen Augenblick, kaum erkennbar, und dann trat er zurück und verschwand in den Schatten von den Bäumen auf der anderen Seite des Hofes werfen. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich sah, wie jemand anderes in der Nähe bewegen und kommen Sie mit ihm vor der Schwärze verschlang sie beide.  
Wer diese Zahlen waren, hat Oscar nicht wie sie. Abgesehen von mir, er in der Regel hat zusammen mit den meisten Menschen, immer aufgeregt, wenn jemand nur eine unmittelbare Gefahr ausgehen. Der Mann draußen hatte nichts droht, Oscar getan, aber die Katze war etwas, etwas, das ihn auf der Kante gelegt gespürt.  
Etwas ähnliches wie das, was er immer gespürt in mir.  
Kalte Angst raste durch mich, fast - aber nicht ganz - die Beseitigung der schönen Glückseligkeit Lissas beißen. Sichern aus dem Fenster, riss ich mich auf ein Paar Jeans, die ich auf dem Boden gefunden, fast umzufallen in den Prozess. Sobald sie auf waren, schnappte ich mir meinen Mantel und Lissa, zusammen mit unseren Brieftaschen. Schob meine Füße in den ersten Schuhe, die ich sah, ging ich zur Tür hinaus.  
Unten, fand ich sie in den engen Küche, durchwühlen den Kühlschrank stellen. Einer unserer Mitbewohner, Jeremy, saß am Tisch, die Hand auf die Stirn, als er traurig starrte ein Kalkül zu buchen. Lissa sah mich überrascht an.**_

_**"Sie sollten nicht auf."  
"Wir müssen gehen. Now."  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich, und dann einen Moment später, Verständnis in. geklickt "Sind Sie ¡wirklich? Sind Sie sicher?"  
Ich nickte. Ich konnte nicht erklären, wie ich sicher wusste. Ich habe gerade.  
Jeremy schaute uns neugierig an. "Was ist los?"  
Eine Idee in den Sinn kam. "Liss, bekommen seine Autoschlüssel."  
Er schaute hin und her zwischen uns. "Was machst du -"  
Lissa ohne Zögern ging zu ihm rüber. Ihre Angst strömte in mich durch unsere psychische Bindung, aber da war noch etwas anderes: ihr volles Vertrauen, dass ich alles kümmern, dass wir sicher sein würde. Wie immer, hoffte ich, dass ich würdig war, diese Art von Vertrauen.  
Sie lächelte breit und blickte direkt in die Augen. Für einen Moment, Jeremy starrte, immer noch verwirrt, und dann sah ich den Bann reißen ihn. Seine Augen über, glasiert und er betrachtete sie bewundernd.  
"Wir brauchen, um Ihr Auto zu leihen", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme. "Wo sind deine Schlüssel?"  
Er lächelte, und ich zitterte. Ich hatte einen hohen Widerstand gegen Zwang, aber ich konnte immer noch das Gefühl seine Wirkung, wenn es auf eine andere Person gerichtet war. Das, und ich hatte mein ganzes Leben gelehrt, dass Sie es falsch war. Griff in seine Tasche, übergab Jeremy über eine Reihe von Schlüsseln hängen an einem großen, roten Schlüsselanhänger.  
"Vielen Dank", sagte Lissa. "Und wo ist es geparkt?"  
"Down the street", sagte er verträumt. "An der Ecke. By Brown." Vier Blocks entfernt.  
"Danke", wiederholte sie, Sichern. "Sobald wir gehen, ich will dich zurück zu studieren. Forget du je gesehen hast uns heute Abend."  
Er nickte gehorsam. Ich habe den Eindruck, den er gegangen sein würde von einer Klippe für ihr Recht dann, wenn sie gefragt hätte. Alle Menschen waren anfällig für Zwang, aber Jeremy schien schwächer als die meisten. Das kam praktisch sofort.  
"Komm," sagte ich ihr. "Wir haben zu bewegen."Wir traten außerhalb, Richtung auf die Ecke, er würde benannt. Ich war noch benommen von dem Biss und stolperte, nicht so schnell, wie ich wollte zu bewegen. Lissa hatte erwischen mich ein paar Mal um mich vor dem Fallen zu stoppen. Die ganze Zeit lief, die Angst in mir aus ihrem Kopf. Ich versuchte mein Bestes, um es zu ignorieren, ich hatte meine eigenen Ängste zu bewältigen.  
"Rose ¡was sollen wir tun, wenn sie uns erwischen?" , flüsterte sie.  
"Sie werden nicht", sagte ich grimmig. "Ich werde sie nicht enttäuschen."  
"Aber wenn sie gefunden habe uns -"  
"Sie fanden uns vor. Sie haben uns nicht kriegen dann. Wir müssen nur fahren über den Bahnhof und gehen Sie zu LA Sie werden den Weg zu verlieren."  
Ich habe es einfach klingen. Ich habe immer, auch wenn es gab nichts, einfach darum, auf der Flucht vor den Menschen, die wir mit aufgewachsen war. Wir würden uns macht das seit zwei Jahren versteckt, wo wir nur konnten und zu versuchen, High School zu beenden. Unsere Senior Jahr hatte gerade begonnen, und das Leben auf einem Universitätsgelände schien sicher. Wir waren so in die Freiheit zu schließen.  
Sie sagte nichts mehr, und ich spürte, wie ihr Vertrauen in mich Anstieg noch einmal. Dies war, wie es immer zwischen uns war. Ich war derjenige, der Aktion fand, der sicher Dinge passiert hat - manchmal leichtfertig so. Sie war die vernünftigste, derjenige, der die Dinge durchdacht und recherchiert sie ausgiebig, bevor Sie handeln. Beide Stile hatten ihren Nutzen, aber in dem Moment, Rücksichtslosigkeit war gefragt. Wir hatten keine Zeit zu zögern.**_

Lissa und ich hatte die besten Freunde jemals seit dem Kindergarten, als unser Lehrer hatte uns gemeinsam für das Schreiben von Unterricht gekoppelt. Erzwingen Fünf-Jährigen um Vasilisa Dragomir und Rosemarie Hathaway Bann war über grausame, und wir würden - oder besser gesagt, ich würde - reagierte entsprechend. Ich würde eingespannt meinem Buch auf unsere Lehrer und nannte sie eine faschistische Bastard. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, was diese Worte bedeuteten, aber ich gewusst hätte, wie man ein bewegliches Ziel zu treffen.  
Lissa und ich hatte seitdem unzertrennlich.  
"Hörst du das?" fragte sie plötzlich.  
Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden zu holen, was sie schärfere Sinne schon. Footsteps, sich schnell bewegt. Ich verzog das Gesicht. Wir hatten zwei weitere Blöcke zu gehen.  
"Wir müssen dafür laufen", sagte ich und ergriff ihren Arm.  
"Aber man kann nicht -"  
"Run."  
Ich brauchte jedes Quäntchen meiner Willenskraft nicht passieren auf dem Bürgersteig. Mein Körper wollte nicht nach Blut verliert oder noch metabolisierenden die Auswirkungen von ihrem Speichel laufen. Aber ich ließ meinen Muskeln zu ihrer quengeln aufhören und klammerte sich an Lissa wie unsere Füße gegen den Beton geschlagen. Normalerweise hätte ich sie ohne zusätzlichen Aufwand überholen - zumal sie barfuß war - aber heute war sie alles, was mich aufrecht hält.  
Die nacheilenden Schritte wurden lauter, näher. Schwarze Sterne tanzten vor meinen Augen. Vor uns, konnte ich aus Jeremy grüne Honda. Oh Gott, wenn wir gerade machen -  
Zehn Meter vom Auto, trat ein Mann direkt in unseren Weg. Wir kamen zu einem abrupten Halt, und ich zuckte Lissa zurück, indem sie am Arm. Es war ihm, dem Mann, den ich auf der anderen Straßenseite beobachtete mich gesehen hatte. Er war älter als wir, vielleicht Mitte zwanzig, und so groß wie ich dachte, vielleicht 6-6 oder 6-7. Und unter anderen Umständen - etwa wenn er nicht hält unsere verzweifelte Flucht - ich hätte gedacht, er war heiß. Schulter-braune Haare, wieder in einem kurzen Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Dunkelbraune Augen. Ein langes, braunes Fell, ein Staubtuch, dachte ich, es hieß.  
Aber seine Schärfe war irrelevant jetzt. Er war nur ein Hindernis zu halten Lissa und mich vom Auto und unsere Freiheit. Die Schritte hinter uns verlangsamt, und ich wusste, unsere Verfolger hatte aufgeholt. Aus den Seiten, entdeckte ich mehr Bewegung, mehr Menschen schließen in. Gott. Sie würden fast ein Dutzend Wächter an uns abzurufen. Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Die Königin selbst nicht mit so vielen Reisen.  
Panik und nicht ganz die Kontrolle über mein höhere Argumentation handelte ich aus Instinkt. Ich drückte auf Lissa, halten sie hinter mir und weg von dem Mann, der der Anführer zu sein schien.  
"Lass sie in Ruhe", knurrte ich. "Rühr sie nicht an."  
Sein Gesicht war nicht lesbar, aber er hielt seine Hände in dem, was war anscheinend soll eine Art beruhigende Geste, wie ich eines infizierten Tieres er zu sedieren Planung war.  
"Ich werde mich nicht -"  
Er machte einen Schritt nach vorn. Zu nahe.  
Ich griff ihn, sprang in eine offensive Manöver ich nicht in zwei Jahren benutzt hatten, nicht seit Lissa und ich hatte weglaufen. Der Umzug war dumm, eine andere Reaktion des Instinkts und der Angst geboren. Und es war hoffnungslos. Er war ein geschickter Vormund, nicht ein Neuling, der seine Ausbildung beendet hatte. Er war auch nicht schwach und am Rande der Bewusstlosigkeit.  
Und der Mensch, er war schnell. Ich hatte vergessen, wie schnell Hüter sein könnte, wie sie sich bewegen konnten und schlagen wie Kobras. Er klopfte mir aus, als ob Bürsten eine Fliege, und seine Hände schlug in mich und schickte mich nach hinten. Ich glaube nicht, dass er meinte, dass hart zuschlagen - wahrscheinlich nur gedacht, mich fernzuhalten - aber meine mangelnde Koordination beeinträchtigte meine Fähigkeit, zu reagieren. Kann mein Halt zu fangen, fing ich an zu fallen, geradewegs auf den Bürgersteig in eine verdrehte Winkel-, Hüft-first. Es würde weh tun. Eine Menge.  
Nur ist es nicht getan.  
Genauso schnell wie er mich blockiert, erreicht der Mann aus und erwischte meinen Arm und hält mich aufrecht. Als ich beruhigte mich, bemerkte ich, er starrte mich an - oder, genauer gesagt, an meinem Hals. Noch verwirrt, wusste ich nicht bekommen es sofort. Dann, langsam, meine freie Hand bis zu der Seite meines Halses erreicht und berührte leicht die Wunde Lissa früher gemacht hatte. Wenn ich meine Finger zog, sah ich, glatte, dunkle Blut auf meiner Haut. Peinlich, schüttelte ich meine Haare so, dass es vorwärts ging um mein Gesicht. Mein Haar war dick und lang und vollständig bedeckte meinen Hals. Ich würde es herausgewachsen aus genau diesem Grund.  
Der Kerl ist dunkle Augen verweilten auf dem jetzt abgedeckt Biss einen Moment länger und dann traf ich. Ich erwiderte seinen Blick trotzig und schnell riss aus seinem halten. Er ließ mich gehen, obwohl ich wusste, er konnte hielten mich die ganze Nacht, wenn er gewollt hätte. Der Kampf gegen die Übelkeit Schwindel, unterstützte ich auf Lissa wieder Verstrebungen mich für einen weiteren Angriff. Plötzlich fing ihre Hand halten von mir. "Rose", sagte sie leise. "Sei nicht."  
Ihre Worte hatten keine Wirkung auf mich zuerst, aber beruhigende Gedanken allmählich in meinem Geist zu beruhigen, kommt quer durch die Bindung. Es war nicht genau Zwang - sie würde nicht an mich - aber es war wirksam, da war die Tatsache, dass wir hoffnungslos in der Unterzahl und deklassiert. Auch wusste ich zu kämpfen wäre sinnlos. Die Spannung verließ meinen Körper, und ich sackte in der Niederlage.  
Sensing meinen Rücktritt, trat der Mann nach vorne, dreht seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Lissa. Sein Gesicht war ruhig. Er fegte sie einen Bogen und es geschafft, schauen anmutig tun es, was mich überraschte angesichts seiner Höhe. "Mein Name ist Dimitri Belikov", sagte er. Ich konnte hören, ein leises russischen Akzent. "Ich bin gekommen, um Sie zurück zu St. Vladimir Academy, Prinzessin."

„MAMA", hörte ich plötzlich Lina hinter mir schreien.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Ich stehe schnell auf, damit ich sie noch rechtzeitig abfangen kann, währenddessen keuchen die meisten Anwesenden. Und Dimitri hat Panik quer übers Gesicht geschrieben.

„Mama, willst du mich denn nicht begrüßen", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter mir, worauf ich mich geschockt umdrehe und meinen Sohn wie erstarrt anstarre.

„Paul, bist du das", frage ich ihn immer noch wie gelähmt.

„Natürlich, was hast du denn gedacht", fragt er verwirrt.

Ich schaue zu Christian, der ihn ebenfalls wie erstarrt anstarrt. Dann rennen wir zur gleichen Zeit auf Paul los und umarmen ihn mit all unserer Kraft, während wir weinen. Auch Lina und Ann schließen sich uns an.

„Wir haben gedacht, du wärst tot. Man hatte uns gesagt, du wärst tot. Wie? Was?", schluchze ich.

„Ich hatte einen Unfall, aber Opa hat mich gerettet und versteckt. Ich war in Gefahr und bin es immer noch. Sie ist hinter mir her und hört nicht auf. Sie haben es auch auf Lina und Ann abgesehen. Ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten", schluchzte er leise in unsere Schulter.

Plötzlich ertönte ein Knall aus dem Nichts, woraufhin Chris und ich durch die Luft fliegen.

„Na sie mal einer an, wen wir hier haben", ertönte eine Spöttische Stimme von der anderen Seite des Raums, wo jetzt ein riesen Loch in der Wand ist.

„Rosalie", zischte ich meiner Zwillingsschwester zu.

„Was machst du hier", knurrte Christian neben mir.

„Ist das nicht klar. Ich bin hier um mit euch die Bücher zu lesen, aber wir sollen nur wichtige oder spannende Stellen lesen. Also fangen wir an", fragt sie mich zuckersüßer Stimme.

„Ich glaube dir nicht. Was willst du wirklich."

„Die Prophezeiung erfüllen", antwortet sie mit böser Stimme.

„NEIN. Du hältst die Finger von ihnen. Wenn du sie auch nur berührst, bist du tot."

„Mich kannst du töten, aber Lilly nicht, oder?"

Ich holte erschrocken Luft als plötzlich Lilly, unsere kleine Schwester auftaucht.

„Lilly?", frage ich sie mit bebender Stimme.

„Hallöchen, Rose. Mich wundert's, dass du dich noch an mich erinnern kannst. Nach alle diesen Jahren, hätte ich gedacht, du hättest dich vergessen."

„Ich könnte dich nie vergessen, Lilly. Du bist meine kleine Schwester, ich liebe dich doch.", sage ich ihr mit beruhigender Stimme.

„Nein, du bist nicht meine Schwester. Rosalie ist meine einzige Schwester. Ich hasse dich und Jo so sehr. Es gibt keine Leute, dich ich nicht mehr hasse, außer Andre vielleicht, aber den kleinen Dragomir Jungen habe ich ja kalt gemacht."

Mein ganzer Körper spannt sich an und ich erstarrt.

„Was meint sie, Rose", fragte Lissa mit zitternder Stimme.

„Wir erklären es euch nachher. Verschwindet. Und sagt Voldemort, dass wir uns nicht einschüchtern lassen", knurrte ich.

„Okay, wir verschwinden, aber denkt dran, Harry kann euch diesmal auch nicht helfen", sagt sie uns mit drohender Stimme und läuft weg, Lilly kurz nach ihr.

Ich greife schnell nach meinem Handy und suche Harrys Nummer raus.

„Wir müssen in ein anderes Haus, Mia, Eddie, können wir eures nehmen."

Als sie nicken, machen wir uns alle bereit in ihre Wohnung. Als wir da ankamen, rufe ich Harry an. Nach dem dritten Klingel geht er dran.

„Hey, suus 'me, Rose. The Phoenix Ordo hic venit. Et have Rosalie Voldemort resurfaced. Lilly habent sua parte. (Hey, ich bin es, Rose. Der Orden des Phoenix muss nach hier kommen. Rosalie und Voldemort sind wieder aufgetaucht. Und sie haben Lilly auf ihrer Seite.)", flüstere ich ihm schnell zu. Die anderen, die nicht zum Orden gehören, schauen mich seltsam an.

„Quid? Sed ...! Unde scis? O rem erimus in media hora. Protinus te videre.( Was?! Aber...! Woher weißt du das? Ach egal, wir werden in einer halben Stunde da sein. Bis gleich.)", antwortete er hektisch.

„Accumsan arcu, ave.", sage ich ihm eilig. (Okay, bye.)

Nach dem Telefonat drehe ich mich zu den anderen aus dem Orden zu.

„Sie sind in ein paar Minuten hier. Harry meinte halbe Stunde, aber so wie ihr Hermine kennt, heißt das eher dreißig Sekunden", sage ich lachend und in der nächsten Sekunde hörte ich schon lauter Plops und innerhalb einer Sekunde stehen 6 Zauberer bei uns im Wohnzimmer. Sofort renne ich auf jeden zu und umarme ihn.

„Ich habe euch soooo vermisst, Leute. Das letzte Mal haben wir uns gesehen, als ich den Kontakt mit Lissa unterbrochen habe."

„Wir haben dich auch alle vermisst. Uns fehlten deine, Christians und Viktorias Bemerkungen. Apropos Christian und Viktoria. Wo sind die beiden, Jeva, deine Eltern, Eddie, Mia, Adrian, deine Kinder, Tash, Lev, Arthur, Tamara, Dennis, Sydney, Jesse, Alberta und Mikhail?", fragt mich Hermine eifrig und sie umarmen sich alle.

„Hey, ich habe eine Überraschung an euch", sage ich laut und deute Sonya aufzustehen und die anderen schnappen nach Luft.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

„Sonya ist auch wieder dabei."

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war Sonya in einer riesen Gruppenumarmung.

„Was ist hier denn los", ertönte plötzlich das schrille kreischen von Wasilisa.

„Hier kommt die berühmte Queen Bitch", murmelte ich so, dass nur der Orden das hören konnte, die daraufhin in Gelächter ausbrechen.

„Jetzt sagt mir mal, was hier los ist oder du landest im Gefängnis, Rose."

Als sie dies sagt, schnappt meine Selbstbeherrschung und ich fühle wie die Wut aufsteigt und merke wie ich mich verwandle.

„Wenn du das wagst, nach allem, was ich für dich getan habe, dann…" knurrte ich sie an.

„Harry, beeil dich. Sie verwandelt sich…", hörte ich Christian, Mia und Victoria im Hintergrund panisch schreien. Doch ich merke sie kaum. Meine Aufmerksamkeit ist ganz alleine auf Lissa geheftet, die verängstigt zurückweicht.

„Halt sie auf, Harry. Sonst verletzte sie noch jemanden. Warte… Benutz den Zauber.", schreit Baba hektisch.

Wenige Minuten voller Schreierei später, habe ich wieder meine normale Gestalt angenommen und starrte Lissa, die jetzt mit Dimitri am rum knutschen ist, noch ein letztes Mal an und fühle, wie Tränen meine Wangen herunterlaufen, als ich sie so sehe, bevor ich mich zum Orden umdrehe.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten ihnen alles erklären, oder nicht", frage ich die anderen mit brüchiger Stimme. Der Orden sieht mich mitfühlend an. Jeder von ihnen weiß, was sich mit mir, Dimitri und Lissa abgespielt hat. Ich habe ihnen alles, seit dem Tag, trafen wir uns, erzählt und manche verstehen den Herzschmerz auch.

„Natürlich, Rose. Da Andre und seine Eltern verstorben sind, bist du jetzt der Chef, zusammen mit Harry, Christian, Zoey und Aphrodite. Herzlichen Glückwunsch", antwortet Dumbledore sanft.

„Ich weiß, ich werde aber nicht gerne an ihren Tod erinnert.", flüstere ich leise.

„Was geht hier los", fragt Lissa noch einmal.

„Dann fangen wir doch einmal an. Also, Harry und Co sind Zauberer. Sie bilden zusammen mit uns den Orden des Phoenix, eine geheim Organisation gegen den Kampf gegen Voldemort und Strigois. Und sie haben zwei Anführer. Einer ist Voldemort selbst und dann och Rosalie, meine Zwillingsschwester. Ich kämpfe jetzt schon seitdem ich fünf bin oder so mit dieser Organisatin. Christian, Viktoria und Mia kamen kurz nach mir. Die älteren Leute waren schon alle drin. Und das Schicksal von jedem von uns, steht schon längst fest. Nehmen wir zum Beispiel Harry und Voldemort. Keiner kann leben, während der anderen überlebt, das waren die Worte der Prophezeiung. Genau die gleichen Worte wurden bei Rosalie und mir verwendet. Einer von uns beiden muss den andern töten oder wir werden ständig in Gefahr leben. Nehmen wir jetzt mal meine Kinder. Es wird gesagt, dass die jenige mit den magischen Kräften im Kampf sterben wird. In diesem Fall trifft das auf Ann zu, daher sind auch die anderen beiden in Gefahr…", fange ich an. Die anderen sehen mich nur erschrocken an.

„Was hat es mit dir und deinen Geschwistern auf sich", fragt Dimitri mich leise, während er sich an Lissa klammert. Er sieht aus wie ein kleines Kind.

„Es gibt acht Hathaway-Mazur Geschwister, auch der Todeskreis genannt. Hier in diesem Raum gibt es drei, Jo, Mia und ich. Dann gibt es noch Rosalie und Lilly. Die anderen drei werden vom dunklen Lord festgehalten. Es ist jetzt schon zehn Jahre her seitdem wir Alex, Jason und Skylar das letzte Mal gesehen haben."

„Warum werdet ihr der Teufelskreis genannt", fragt Olena, immer noch verwirrt.

„Weil wir alle acht Elemente besitzen", antworte ich gereizt.

„Es gibt aber nur fünf", schreit Lissa mich an.

„Nein, es gibt Acht. Erde, Feuer, Wasser, Luft, Geist, Dunkelheit, Licht und die Liebe. Obwohl, die Liebe ist das bescheuertste Element. Für jeden von uns gibt es einen Seelenverwandten, aber entweder bemerken sie es nicht oder sie brechen dir das Herz. Obwohl Mia hatte zwei Seelenverwandte. Einer war Andre und der andere ist Eddie. Jeder von uns Geschwistern hat einen, der euch nahesteht oder den ihr vom Sehen kennt. Meine zum Beispiel Dimitri und Andre, Rosalies ist Christian, Skylars ist ebenfalls Christian, Alex ist Sydney, Jasons ist Wasilisa, sie hat aber auch noch Christian. Das heißt wohl, Christian hat drei und zu guter letzt noch Lilly, ihr Seelenverwandter ist Andre. Aber er ist ja jetzt tot. Wenn wir unseren Seelenverwandten verlieren, denken, dass er tot ist oder er uns das Herz bricht, verlieren wir quasi unsere Seele. Wir werden nicht Untot, aber von Stück zu Stück verlieren wir unsere Liebe, unsere Gefühle und unsere Seele. Wir sind dann nicht mehr die gleichen. Wir…"

„Aber was ist mit dir, Rose?", fragt Dimitri mit einem schmerzlichen Ausdruck.

„Ich…ja. Wie ging es mir wohl, Dimitri? Wie ging es mir wohl? Ich sag dir jetzt mal, wie es mir ging. Vor dem Autounfall von vor sechs Jahren war ich ein lebendiges Mädchen, dass bis in die Nacht Party gemacht hat und sich nie etwas sagen lassen hat. Ich war ein richtiges Partygirl. Ich war um diese Zeit mit Andre zusammen. Außer Mia wusste es niemand. Er hat uns behandelt, als ob wir Schlampen wären, er und Lissas Eltern gehörten auch zum Orden, aber Lissa. Sie durfte nie dazu gehören. Als dieser Unfall war, fühlte es sich an als ob meine Seele in Hälften gebrochen wäre. Als wir auf der Flucht waren, heilte mein Herz langsam. Ich dachte, ich könnte nie wieder jemanden lieben. Doch dann lernte ich dich kennen, Dimitri. Die Liebe zu dir war tiefer und echte als die zu Andre. Dir hat mein Herz, meine Seele, meine Liebe und auch mein Leben gehört. Ich habe von Anfang an eine Anziehungskraft gespürt wie ich sie noch nie gespürt habe. Ich habe immer gedacht, uns könnte nicht auseinander halten, egal wie oft du mich zurückgewiesen hast. Ich habe gedacht, wir würden uns immer lieben und uns vertrauen. Ich habe gedacht, dass ich mit dir durch alles gehen könnte. Aber das war ein Fehler. Mein Herz war mittlerweile wieder vollkommen geheilt, aber du hast es zerrissen, als ob es ein einfaches Stück Papier wäre. Das erst Stück wurde herausgerissen, als Mason mir gesagt hat, dass du Strigoi bist, das nächste Stück in Russland als ich dir einen Pfahl durchs Herz getrieben hatte und deine letzten Worte „Ich liebe dich" waren. Dann als du hinter mir her warst, ist es immer weiter zerrissen. Aber die größten Schäden hast du gemacht, als du mir nach deiner Rückkehr „Ich hab dich aufgegeben. Liebe verblasst. Meine hat." Gesagt und mit meiner angeblichen besten Freundin und Schwester geschlafen hast. Du wolltest mit ihr schlafen und du liebst sie auch irgendwie. Das weiß ich jetzt, aber naja. Der Schaden ist angerichtet. Und daran kann man nichts ändern. Ich habe immer noch unerträgliche Schmerzen deswegen. Aber ich werde die Menschen, die ich liebe, nicht einfach ungeschützt lassen und mich auf Voldemorts Seite schlagen. Nein, nicht deswegen. Ich hatte Freunde, die mir währen der Zeit geholfen haben. Aber Lilly und Rosalie nicht. Lilly hatte die Schuld an dem Unfall damals. Sie wollte eigentlich auch Lissa töten. Sie dachte, ich würde sicher sitzen und als sie gehört hatte, dass Lissa den besseren Platz hatte, ist ihre Seele zersplittert. Sie jetzt noch zu retten, würde eine schwierige Aufgabe sein. Und Rosalie. Sie konnte nicht verkraften, dass Christian sie nicht liebt. Als Seelenverwandte gibt es nicht nur die Liebe, sondern auch den Hass. Entweder du liebst die Person und würdest einfach alles für sie tun oder du hasst sie. Und dann hat sie sich in Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort verliebt und hat die Seite gewechselt. Sie haben unsere anderen Geschwister gefangen genommen, weil sie ihre Kräfte fürchten. Doch Lilly und ich sind die stärksten. Lillys Kraft der Liebe hat sich in Hass gewandelt und alles, was sie je geliebt hat, hasst sie jetzt. Sie möchte alle Tod sehen. Und…"

„Und was ist mit dir, Rose? Du hast deinen Seelenverwandten doch auch verloren?", fragt Karolina mich vorsichtig.

„Ja, das stimmt. Aber ich habe noch die Liebe von allen anderen meiner Freunde und die macht mich stärker. Auch wenn Dimitri mich noch liebt. Das Loch in meiner Seele wird für immer dableiben. Es wird nie richtig heilen und außerdem sind alle meine Kräfte ausgeprägter und besser als die der anderen. In den Elementen, im Verwandeln und im Zaubern bin ich besser. Obwohl zaubern können nur Jo, Mia und ich, aber naja…"

„Was meintest du vorhin damit, dass ich nie in den Orden dürfte. Ich würde gerne dabei sein", fragt eine vollkommen blinde Königin.

Die Leute aus dem Orden fangen an zu lachen und Lissa sieht uns nur wütend an.

„Es gibt zwei Gründe. Ich glaube, ich fang mit dem schlimmeren an. Einer der Gründe dafür ist die Prophezeiung, die es über dich gibt. „Ein Mädchen, Diebin der Seelen. Schön, aber egoistisch, wird alles verlieren, was ihr je wichtig war. Schwester und ihre andere Hälfte. Sie wird sich auf die gegnerische Seite stellen und die beiden verraten." Aber wir wissen nicht, ob es mit damit zusammenhängt, dass du mit Dimitri geschlafen hast oder ob das erst noch kommt. Aber da du jetzt vom Orden weißt, können wir erst mal nichts mehr machen."

„Und was ist der andere Grund?"

„Wir hassen dich und was du Rose angetan hast.", schreit der komplette Orden.

„Was habe ich den verdammt nochmal getan?", fragt Lissa verzweifelt. Wir anderen starren sie nur an, als ob sie verrückt ist.

„Was du gemacht hast? Was du gemacht hast? Du hast mit der Liebe meines Lebens geschlafen! Das ist, was du gemacht hast", schreie ich sie wütend an, woraufhin sie nur böse lacht.

„Die Liebe deines Lebens?", fragt sie ungläubig. Ich nicke.

„Weißt du überhaupt, was Liebe ist, Rose? Du kannst doch gar nicht lieben."

Bei ihren Worten mussten die meisten keuchen, während mir immer noch die Tränen über die Wangen laufen.

„Sie weiß besser, was Liebe ist als du. Ich glaube, Rose ist die einzige, die die Liebe wirklich versteht und nicht für selbstverständlich nimmt!"


End file.
